wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Main Page
Archives Wikiality.com is an open internets encyclopedia dedicated to The Honorable Professor Dr. Stephen T. Colbert, D.F.A. and his creation, "truthiness". The heroes edit every page based on The Stephen Colbert Experience. You can find out more about Wikiality.com by visiting our About Wikiality.com page. Add A New Comment Ye is Saved! Check out the Kanye West (Secret Republican) page that I made! It rocks! Awesome Offer! Go to User:PearlsFan 21 to get a great offer (offer at top of page)! Uh-Oh! I think Stephen is mad! I made a page about myself (Trekker Buckley) and it is now On Notice! I'm sorry, Stephen! It was just a joke! Check out the page Trekker Buckley and see for yourself! It's scary! --PearlsFan 21 23:08, 3 May 2009 (UTC) (P.S.) How come no one ever goes on Wikiality any more? I love this site! :The info from Trekker Buckley was moved to your user page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:34, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Why So Much Shit why does this site seem to be so shitty now? is it because I can't handle the truthiness?--GlennBecksATool 01:13, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :Shit is in the eye of the beholder.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:28, 4 May 2008 (UTC) i guess theres a lot of shit in my eye-- 02:24, 5 May 2008 (UTC) It's not that bad, guys. I like it. --PearlsFan 21 23:03, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Not Much To Say lalalalalalallalalalalalalalaaa im so bored i don't know what to say, but this site is pretty awesome hehe, funny as fuck Festering Cesspool This site is a festering cesspool for senseless bigotry. I used to think Stephen Colbert was funny, but after seeing this site, I have decided he is nothing but a vessel for prejudice and senseless insults. : That's because you're an uneducated right-wing douchebag. And your mother dresses you funny. Arpf 19:13, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :Dude, lighten up. He is still funny, and if you can't see that, then why were you here in the first place.--Prof. McDoc 07:06, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::What's funny is that someone actually believes Stephen has the time to post here!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:16, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I live with my mother and spend my days in her basement Yeah, this site sucks pretty hard. I was originally under the impression that it had some actual connection to Stephen Colbert. Alas, it does not. Just a bunch of lame fan boys who have any sense of wit or humor. I would imagine most of the articles on here come from authors who either live with their parents, have never seen a woman naked, or possibly both. :JUNIOR! I told you to get off the computer and clean up your room! Missing Emmy Pics Hey, I'm not seeing the Emmy pictures on the main page. They still show up in the source so they should be there... have the files been deleted or what? Rissa 15:19, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :There are bears in the tubes! Apparently, wikia switched the server and something got messed up. Techs are working on it as we type! Should be fixed in a few hours or minutes. Maybe days. I don't know--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:08, 23 September 2008 (UTC) I'm Back Did you miss me? I know you did! Ace-o-aces 17:29, 15 October 2008 (UTC) :Yes! America missed you! The truthiness missed you, too! Welcome back!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:34, 15 October 2008 (UTC) http://www.animateit.net/data/thumbnails/241/aFu_BruceLeePwned3.gif I'm back again! I'm like a character in Marvel comics Ace-o-aces 08:45, 11 July 2009 (UTC) What did you think about Lisa Hannigan as performer on monday 3/9? Im not sure about anyone else, but this Irish folk singer was a really cool addition to Mr. Colbert's show last night. I was mostly impressed by that awesome looking accordian she was using! The entire show was pretty funny, even the opening sequence... they need to keep bringing on musical acts like Lisa Hannigan and i'd be a lot more interested. She's a babe. I was inspired to locate this: http://www.myspace.com/lisahannigan 19:47, 10 March 2009 (UTC)Brian :Her page was added with notes from the show. I've also added your myspace link. Please add to it: Lisa Hannigan.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:55, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Wild elephants? In Connecticut? It's in the photo! I saw this photo I made it and it made me remember the battle with Wikipedia and ColbertNation about wild elephants in America. Now they are trying to tell us how to spell e-mail and website; i.e. web site is two words? Please.... http://activerain.com/blogsview/989716/How-do-you-spell-E-mail-and-Website-Not-like-we-used-to (Note to curious: That sign says,"Connecticut Welcomes You, Birthplace of George W. Bush. We apologize.") :Thank you for the head's-up hero! Your photo has been added to this webtube's images and a section has been created for you to add everything you feel about Wild Connecticut Elephants :If you have any other questions, drop me a note.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:04, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Spam Lat me give you spam telling you to visit a youtube page. It is extremely funny and still has not been discovered except for by me visit it at youtube.com/koofkat Dr. Colbert please interview Todd Rundgren! I don't know where else I can make my plea, so here it is: Two weeks ago, my fourteen-year-old son faced the nightmare prospect of working straight thru the weekend on a drawing to meet an exhibition deadline. He's ADD! The cure? My husband and I dug thru our classic rock collection, playing all the best for him all weekend long (we are both in our fifties.) (Also note--my son's been studying classical guitar since he was five.) His passionate favorite? To our delight, his first choice by a wide margin was Todd Rundgren's "A Wizard a True Star" followed by "Todd." I searched the internet for a cool Rundgren t-shirt for my son. In the process, I discovered that this remarkably unique artist and his fabulous musical legacy are certainly underappreciated everywhere. His awesome sounds may soon fall into the deep dark well of lost histories. Please don't let it happen! Stephen Colbert, please invite Todd Rundgren to visit you on your show. We watch The Colbert Report regularly, and this is the guest we most heartily desire to see. I promise--we will wear out the "play" key if he appears... Lindea Nier 14:18, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Stephen, Stephen....Superman was the creation of a....wait for this....a CANADIAN ! "Superman is a fictional character, a comic book superhero widely considered to be an American cultural icon.1234 Created by American writer Jerry Siegel and Canadian-born artist Joe Shuster in 1932 while both were living in Cleveland, Ohio, and sold to Detective Comics, Inc. in 1938, the character first appeared in Action Comics #1 (June 30, 1938) and subsequently appeared in various radio serials, television programs, films, newspaper strips, and video games." WIKIPEDIA Therefore, the Artic IS rightly Canadian and explains why Superman lives there, because he is a CANADIAN. Keep your hands off the North Pole, geez, we gave you Ohio (see Treaty of Paris 1783) ,Michigan, Tennesse, and several other states back to make the peace, at least let us have our own little piece of frozen tundra. Chris_in_Canada (twitter) SUPERMAN is CANADIAN Stephen, Stephen....Superman was the creation of a....wait for this....a CANADIAN ! "Superman is a fictional character, a comic book superhero widely considered to be an American cultural icon.1234 Created by American writer Jerry Siegel and Canadian-born artist Joe Shuster in 1932 while both were living in Cleveland, Ohio, and sold to Detective Comics, Inc. in 1938, the character first appeared in Action Comics #1 (June 30, 1938) and subsequently appeared in various radio serials, television programs, films, newspaper strips, and video games." WIKIPEDIA Therefore, the Artic IS rightly Canadian and explains why Superman lives there, because he is a CANADIAN. Keep your hands off the North Pole, geez, we gave you Ohio (see Treaty of Paris 1783) ,Michigan, Tennesse, and several other states back to make the peace, at least let us have our own little piece of frozen tundra. Chris_in_Canada (twitter) Whoa, Chris, that's weird. I thought Superman was all American. I guess he'll be eatin hamburgers and Canadian Bacon. Damnit! --An End To Bears 23:19, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Boring I'm very bored. Why? No one ever goes on this site! Ugh! Oh well, I can live with it. Death to Bears! --An End To Bears 23:16, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :It usually slows down really bad during finals.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:07, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Brains? Given the way the logo picture 'empty jigsaw pieces' go, has thingy's brains disappeared? The Rogue Nation You should totally go here. It reminds me of the peaceful days of the original Colboard. The Rogue Nation Make a page about solar powered bibles I treid to make a page about the solar powered bibles being delivered to the hell-bound heathens in Haiti and this damn machine wouldn't let me. Why does wiki hate america? Who the hell is Shani Davis? And where's the pic of Dr. Colbert in his ass-kicking skating duds? This machine won't let me add truthiness! Messages from God on Palin's Hand! How do I post a picture of the notes written on Sarah Palin's hand!? Fucking Retard Why can't I make this page? Who is the fucking retard who won't let me make this fucking retarded page!? Fucking Retards. How Can Wikiality remain American without a page for Snooki? (from Jersy Shore) How can there be no page for Oral Roberts? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKM2p8NLv1w The Catholic Church makes a canadian a saint! WTF http://www.montrealgazette.com/life/Brother+Andre+named+saint/2586083/story.html Someone Help ME PLEase! wIKI needs a page for this guy: http://mediamatters.org/research/201002230003 How can i add a picture? http://www.freakingnews.com/Pictures/2/Conan-O-Brien.jpg Herd Immunity * the belief that only Real Americans can achieve immunity from communicable diseases (and other fictitious ailments invented by science) through strict adherance to the Holy Christian Bible * the automatic parking validation/immunity from police harassment one receives when attending a tea party Hilary Mantel http://www.smh.com.au/world/row-over-talk-of-motherhood-at-14-20100228-pb72.html Dominic Munich Why is there a page for "Dominic Munich"? Why would Stephen be included in this poll? http://politicalhumor.about.com/b/2010/03/01/whos-your-favorite-late-night-comedian.htm Göbekli Tepe Göbekli Tepe, Turkey is a place just discovered and is supposed to be the world's oldest temple! http://www.smithsonianmag.com/history-archaeology/gobekli-tepe.html